magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Ships
Ships in Magi are a plenty. Feel free to add any moments you feel support a ship. Alakou Aladdin and Kougyoku *The two didn't meet in the best circumstances, but become friends later. *In an omake where characters see their true love in the reflection of water, Kougyoku leaves before she can see hers. In the next panel, it's horrified Aladdin looking at his (they weren't friends yet). *It is confirmed that Aladdin has a crush on Kougyoku, but unsure if it's mutual. *Aladdin brings Kougyoku gifts from the Dark Continent. Alihaku Alikou Alimor Alibaba and Morgiana *One of the few canon confirmed ships with many moments. *Alibaba proposes to Morgiana, who accepts. She says she won't ever let him die again. (Chapter 314) *Alibaba and Morgiana get married even though at first it looks like the wedding has to be postponed. Everyone wants to support their friends and get the celebration ready. (Chapter 369) Enei Hakumor Hakuryuu and Morgiana *Hakuryuu developed a crush on Morgiana quite quickly after they met in Sindria. *The two share one of the only two canon kisses in the entire series (and the other one is, well, Hakuryuu and Arba...) even though it was one-sided (like the other one as well, hmm.) *Hakuryuu doesn't see himself as a kind person, but Morgiana says that he is kind. Juhaku Judar and Hakuryuu *Judar has always had an interest in taking Hakuryuu to a dungeon, preferring him over other, seemingly "better" candidates. After getting Hakuryuu as his King Vessel, Judar drops everyone else. *Hakuryuu is thankful to Judar for being the only one to treat him normally after the fire. *Judar makes up degrading nicknames for most characters... not for Hakuryuu though! Hakuryuu on the other hand adresses everyone very politely and formally, except for Judar who he very casually refers to only with his name and no honorfics. *No one believes in you of follows you for their own will, Hakuryuu. Or well, I might have some idle curiosity in you... **"I know." *smile* *The only ones who can understand each other's feelings... well, the feelings that led them to depravity, at least. *Judar is so angry when Kouen used Phenex on Hakuryuu. Or when Alibaba burns his legs off. *Losing a leg or two? Manageable. Losing Judar? Unthinkable. *Judar is quite a self-serving character, but would do anything for his king. Like literally dying in battle. *"But I cannot imagine how you will live from now on, without Judar and after completing your revenge" please Aladdin, keep turning the knife in the wound. "I heard that Judar died" Sinbad you too? Hakuryuu looks devastated. *There was no body to bury, but Hakuryuu built Judar a massive tomb. (Volume 31 omake paper) *Judar is so certain of Hakuryuu's victory even though he's not around. And will Hakuryuu stop asking about Judar? Doesn't seem so. *Judar won't stop praising Hakuryuu either, telling Alibaba he is no match for him. Hakuryuu also lied to Aladdin that Judar's transfer magic was stronger even though he was well aware it wasn't. *Judar doesn't have a good memory, but he says he has Hakuryuu to remember the details for him. *Judar went to look for Hakuryuu immediately. Too bad it took them a year after that to reunite. As a result, however, Hakuryuu is the only one to know Judar's birth name. *Did someone say Alimor proposal? The only thing I saw was "But it's fine! Hakuryuu still has a pal (Judar)!" (Chapter 314) *Hakuryuu wishes they talked more about all sorts of things, and comments about never hearing of Judar's opinion on himself. (Volume 32 omake paper) *Sure bad stuff might have happened, but Judar grew content to his life, as wreacking havoc with Hakuryuu was so much fun. *So looks like post-canon, Judar's borg just stopped categorizing Hakuryuu as a threat? Even if he was punching Judar in the face. (Tegaki) *Earlier it is stated that Hakuryuu likes experimenting with cooking new foods from different regions, but has no-one to share it with. Later, we learn that during the Final Arc, he has Judar to eat his cooking. *In Judar's mind, a king and a magician as equals side-by-side is all that matters. Who cares about households or subjects. (Volume 33 omake paper) *Remember that they are the only ones to have a duet song. Jukou Judar and Kougyoku *Many shipped it in the beginning, as the mysterious Kougyoku was introduced when she saved Judar, calling him "Judar-chan". *The two have had many interactions since childhood. Judar teases and pranks Kougyoku, and considers teasing her to be a good way to spend leisure time. Kougyoku used to drag Judar to the marketplace with her. Sharryamu Sharrkan and Yamraiha *Bickering since their first appearance, these are two stubborn people who can't seem to get on with it. *Yamraiha has blue rukh type, so, according to Yunan at least, she is someone who won't notice flirting. *It's up to Sharrkan to make the move... well, he was planning on proposing. Sindra Sinja Sinju Sinbad and Judar *Judar, you can't say things like "I'll make you mine later too" without people getting ideas... *In the beginning of the series, it's not clear how these two know each other, but Judar seems to have an obsession. *Even after everything that happened in the past, Sinbad shows concern when Judar pretends to be heart-broken about being a victim of Al-Thamen as well. Sinseren Soloshe Category:Fanon